Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ventilation system for electrical food-cooking appliances comprising a cooking hob and an oven. The system involves the use of a fan positioned within that space or compartment of the said composite appliance lying between the hob and the oven. The purpose of the fan is to provide air flow through said compartment for increasing the reliability of the electronic components positioned thereat for controlling the hob and oven.